Recuerdos Cercanos y Lejanos
by Ranma84
Summary: Cuando unos tragos te hace recordar el pasado, la historia es de un solo capitulo dale una oportunidad


Recuerdos Cercanos y Lejanos

En un bar de Nerima se ve una pequeña mesa y un hombre totalmente de negro se podía ver que había botellas de tequila, sake y cuanta bebida alcohólica se puedan imaginar no se veía el rostro pero se estaba seguro de una cosa era un hombre nadie se acercaba a el estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos se dormía, cuando entraba en estado de sueño regresa a un pasado muy cercano para el.

 _Akane ah actuado raro últimamente no pelea con Ranma no discute con el y se la ve callada y muy distante de su prometido tanto los patriarcas de los Tendos como de los Saotomes pensaban que marchaba todo bien ya se llevaban bien y mostraban rara ves algún afecto entre si pero por alguna razón extraña Akane se alejo de Ranma, Ranma por su parte intentaba acercarse a Akane pero ella se mantenía lejos de el en su mundo._

 _Las amigas de Akane le reclamaban a Ranma pero el simplemente decía que todo estaba bien que no sabe que le pasa estaba recordando que estaban muy contentos hace unos días cuando ella fue al centro de la ciudad a comprar algo y dijo que quería ir solo que era solo cosas de mujeres y que no podría comprarlas con el cerca pero el pensaba que sería ya lo habían hecho varias veces y el conocía perfectamente su medidas y toda su ropa interior aunque tenían que hacerlo con el método rítmico Akane resulto ser alérgica al latex y por eso el condón le irritaba y ni se diga la pastillas de embarazo le provoco que toda sus hormonas se alteren causándole todo tipo de estragos en otra palabras solo quedo el rítmico las otras opciones ni hablar, pero que será que causo acaso apareció una nueva prometida o un prometido para ella que será._

 _Estaba Akane algo rara por ejemplo llegaron las prometidas de el comenzaron a discutir y ella no dijo nada ni siquiera intento pelear simplemente vio todo se rio y se fue caminando y dejando todo ese lio a Ranma Shampoo y Ukyo le invitaron pelear y ella dijo que no pelearía que ellas decidan con quien se queda Ranma, eso obviamente era muy extraño, aun en Nerima._

 _Hasta que un día la peli azul invito a Ranma a un restaurante que tenían que hablar de algo muy serio, Ranma estuvo puntual y Akane llego, fue saliendo del colegio Akane le pidió que no la espere que el valla directo al restaurante que ella llegara unos minutos después._

 _Akane llego con su uniforme de colegio guau Ranma la veía estaba realmente hermosa, pero tenia una cara como si hubiera llorado mucho que era lo que tenía, que tenía la mujer que el amaba con todo su corazón, si le Akane le hubiera pedido que para alegrarla Ranma tenia que ir cazar un dragón y servírselo de cena definitivamente estaría en la mesa de los Tendo sazonado y cérvido listo para comer, pero no estaba ahí su amada después de llorar que era lo que le pasaba._

 _Akane se sentó en la mesa y vio a Ranma pasaron mas de 10 minutos pero Akane no decía nada y Ranma no era de los que espera mucho tiempo e inmediatamente solo dijo Akane que tienes porque me llamaste aquí._

 _-Akane- Ranma lo que ocurre es que paso algo y tengo miedo de que jamás volverte a ver que te vallas dejándome sola, quiero que me perdones que sepas que no fue mi culpa no fue algo que yo quisiera._

 _Con esas palabras Ranma ya no sabia que había pasado alguien la lastimo y quien quiera que fuera ya debe tener echo su testamento listo y echo la paz con kamisaba porque le mandara directamente donde sus ancestros._

 _-Ranma- Dime Akane que paso jamás te dejaría yo te amo siempre estaré a tu lado dime que paso._

 _-Akane- toma (le pasa un pedazo de papel doblado) ahí esta una carta donde digo que fue mi deseo romper el compromiso que es un asunto solo mío y no tiene nada que ver contigo, que fue mi deseo (esto lo dice corriendo lagrimas desde su mejillas)_

 _-Ranma- (toma el papel) Akane me estas asustando dime que pasa y porque deseas romper conmigo. (Asustado triste)_

 _-Akane- Yo jamás desearía romper contigo pero no deseo tenerte a mi lado obligado no deseo retenerte si tu no quieres estar a mi lado, es que cuando te digo lo más seguro es que te vallas y jamás vuelva a verte._

 _Ranma estaba desesperado triste no sabia que había pasado pero de seguro alguien lastimo a Akane y ese alguien ya tiene una lápida echa por Ranma Saotome._

 _-Ranma- Akane te conozco no hay algo que me separe de ti, tu jamás me engañarías y yo no te eh engañado o acaso ahí alguien mas en tu vida._

 _-Akane- no Ranma no hay nadie mas en mi vida solo tu, solo tu eres el dueño de mis besos solo tu me has hecho el amor._

 _-Ranma- Akane dime que paso._

 _-Akane- no se como decirlo, pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi culpa nunca quise esto._

 _-Ranma- Dime que paso. (al borde de perder la paciencia pero pedía a Kamisaba toda la paciencia del mundo y la que tendrá que pasar en el futuro porque realmente la iba a necesitar)_

 _-Akane- estoy embarazada, estoy esperando nuestro hijo, se que no querías tener un hijo ahora porque somos jóvenes después de todo tenemos 17 año aun y estamos en el colegio, no te obligo aquedarte conmigo arruinaría tu vida por eso te dejo en liberta._

 _Ranma quedo echo piedra no por el hijo sino porque ella pensaba que los iba a dejar a ambos ósea a su prometida y al bebe que lleva dentro de ella pensó si lo se Ranma usa su cerebro de ves en cuando se dijo para si miso pero se dijo para si mismo de seguro debe tener otro problema hormonal esta niña seriamente tiene problema hormonales con medicamentos y ahora con un bebe adentro cuando consumía medicamento para no salir embarazada se deprimía en la mañana era alegría en la tarde y un mar de cólera en la noche y pasaba por toda la fases en el día unas 15 veces por hora Soun realmente comenzó a pensar que estaba algo loca y no sabia la razón._

 _-Ranma- tonta jamás te dejaría y menos por esto desde que lo hice contigo sabía que podíamos ser padres en cualquier momento y ahora lo seremos._

 _-Akane-Entonces no piensas que intento amararte con un hijo o tener una escusa para que te cases conmigo._

 _-Ranma-No (sujeta la mano de Akane) yo te amo._

El señor del bar sale de su ensueño pide una botella más de aguardiente y una joven se lo trae comienza a tomar un poco más y regresa a su sueño.

 _Soun Tendo está llorando de felicidad su niña se ha convertido en toda una mujer traerá un adorable nieto por su parte Soun felicita a Ranma diciendo que es un joven muy saludable Akane no puede creer que tenga a esta loca familia Su padre felicitando a Ranma, Kasumi pensando que comida preparar para Akane y así tenga un hijo saludable, Nodoka diciendo que tiene un verdadero hombre en otra palabras estaban felices por su parte tendrá que ir mas adelante con un uniforme para embarazadas, estaba completamente asustada._

El señor abría los ojos y entraba en el mundo de los sueños no distinguía la realidad del sueño era algo causado por la bebida estaba completamente ahogándose en bebida y no había forma de salir de eso.

 _Al día siguiente en el colegio se veía a una Akane mucho más contenta y alegre aunque durante todo el santo día Ranma parecía un guardián cuidando a su Ojou sama era estaño se veía algo interesante Ranma era muy atento con Akane y Ranma buscaba complacer en todo a Akane, aunque Akane mostrara enojo o miedo o furia o alegría Ranma buscaba paciencia donde no tenía incluso en esa semana comió comida de ella, pobre sentía que moría pero intento hacer lo mejor posible ya que era una mujer embarazada no le dijeron a ninguno de sus amigos pero pronto lo sabrían Akane comenzó a hincharse las piernas y comenzó a tener una barriguita, pero en un momento a otro las amigas tuvieron el valor de decirle que haga dieta que está engordando y que las otras amiguitas de su prometido tenían cintura de avista esto provoco lágrimas en la joven Tendo y salió llorando directamente donde estaba Ranma que estaba junto a sus amigos._

 _-Akane- Ranma verdad que no estoy gorda y si engordo tú me seguirás queriendo (tanto las amigas de Akane como las de Ranma quedaron fríos jamás pensaron que Akane diría eso que la siga queriendo)_

 _-Ranma- Si Akane yo no solo te quiero te amo, y no importa que crezca tu barriguita yo te seguiré amando. (Todos aún más quedaron de piedra realmente lo dijo todos allí no podían creer lo que decía realmente Ranma lo había dicho nadie comprendía como así Ranma fue tan abierto si jamás lo decía acaso algo pasaba)_

 _-Akane- (con lágrimas en los ojos) aunque me ponga como una ballena y mis piernas estén hinchadas por tanto peso y mi barriga esté a punto de estallar._

 _-Ranma- Aun asi para mi seras la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra._

 _Una joven con una espátula aparece_

 _-Ukyo-Vamos Akane solo has ejercicio puedes ser aveces tan poco femenina nadie le gusta la mujeres gordas._

 _-Ranma- Akane no esta gorda y si sube de peso yo aun asi la amare._

 _Ukyo quedo echo piedra nunca pensó que Ranma admitiría tan fácilmente todo eso, se sintió derrotada._

 _Las amigas de Akane se hacercaron y le dijeron que no preste atención si sube un poco de peso que debería correr la mañanas y hacer mas ejercicio y controlarse en lo que come pero ese día paso algo sorprende ya que habían salido al receso a comer algo._

 _Akane habre su Bentō y se ve bastane surtido y comienza a comer las demás abrern su respectiva comida y Akane que estaba junto a Ranma ve lo que su prometido estaba comienzo y comienza a tomar lo que hay allí y ve lo de sus amigas y comienzo a pedir también pero ellas le recriminan, diciendo que desea comer y ve la comida de los otros chicos y también pide cada una._

 _-Sakura- Akane deberías tranquilizarte estas queriendo comer todo._

 _-Ranma- Toma mi comida Akane, Daisuke dale lo que te pidió Akane por favor._

 _-Akane-(sollozando) perdonen es que tengo mucha hambre._

 _-Sakura- Es que te estas comprotando mas como una mujer embarazada quieres comer todo lo que se te cruce._

 _Ukyo estaba escuchando todo._

 _-Akane- es que estoy emabrazada._

 _Ukyo casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, los chicos escupierion la comida en dirección de la chicas y las chicas lo isieron en dirección de los chicos casi mas de uno muere en ese isntante al escuchar esas palabras todos dejaron de comer y pusieron sus Bentō cerca de Akane indicándole que tome todo lo que desee, los jóvenes tenían deseos de felicitar a Akane y a Ranma pero no sabían aun como digerir la noticia, Akane al ver toda esa comida comenzó a comer parecía mas una carrera de comida y parecía mas que el premio era el mismo Ranma, Akane no comio deboro y a mas de uno dejo sin comer ese receso._

 _Akane al terminar de comer le entro sueño y se quedo seca dormida._

 _-Ukyo- Dime Ranma , realmente Akane esta embarazada y ese hijo es tuyo._

 _-Ranma- Si esta embarazada y si es mio._

 _Ahora si estaba derrotada no podía hace mas sabia que perdería este combate pero era mas pronto de lo que se imaginaba, los amigos de Ranma estaban comentando entre si sobre lo que estaba pasando y las chicas igual._

 _-Daisuke- Ranma felicitaciones vas a ser papa, aunque es muy pronto pero parece que Akane tendrá un embarazo bastante difícil._

 _-Ranma-para eso estoy, para ayudarle y sobrellevarlo, no pensábamos decirles aun, pero veo que Akane es algo mas impulsiva._

 _-Sakura- No se te ocurra abandonar a Akane entendistes._

 _-Ranma- jamas lo aria además creo que deberían ir a buscar comida, Akane dejo a todos sin comer, cuando come mucho le entra sueño y se va a dormir tráiganme algo de comer._

 _Los jóvenes asintieron y mandaron a los muchachos a comprar comida Ranma se detuvo junto a Akane a esperar que vengan mientras las chicas comenzarona conversar entre si._

 _Al poco tiempo llega Tatewaki Kuno y se lanza contra Ranma._

 _-Kuno- Que es eso de que Akane esta esperando un hijo tuyo si ella será la madre de mis hijos._

 _-Ranma- Idiota como si Akane algún día seria tuya (en eso lanza una patada y lo envía a conocer las constelaciones)_

 _Al poco tiempo llego la mas loca de todas ósea Kodashi diciendo cosas sin sentido que es su culpa por abandonar a su prometido, y que como hombre que es tenía que tomar lo que había a la mano, y que Akane era una cualquiera por acostarse con su novio y esas cosas algo que causo que Akane se ponga a llorar, para Ranma eso ya era el colmo se convierto en mujer y salió en combate serio con Kodachi, Kodachi por su lado le decía que esta no era su pelea, que la única razón por la que vino es hacer que no nazca ese bastardo al escuchar eso la sangre de Ranma provocara que hirviera y salió contra kodachi como si se tratara de un hombre y hacerlo un fuerte golpe contra el abdomen de kodachi y saliera disparada contra una pared de un patio rompiéndola y siguiendo en línea recta contra una casa destrozándola y llegando a atravesar otra pared misma de un cuarto, lo bueno fue que esa era la casa de los Kunos la pobre salió con mucho daño estuvo hospitalizada casi un mes._

 _Cuando termino el receso todo el colegio ya sabía el estado de Akane incluyendo profesores, todos no podían dejar de ver a la joven pareja sabían que eran prometidos, sabían que por alguna razón el índice de secuestros había crecido en la ciudad y todos los reportes solo salía Akane Tendo y la policía ni se molestaba en buscarla porque sabían que Ranma la encontraría y la traería de vuelta, muchas personas decían que Akane era la reencarnación de Princesa Peach._

 _Akane durante clases sentía mucho cansancio el Dr. Tofu explicó a la familia que Akane tendrá un embarazo algo complejo debido ah que sus hormonas no se estabilizan desconoce la razón pero el bebe esta formándose muy bien._

 _Akane por su parte pedía a Kasumi varios platos y a Ranma varios ingredientes algo que le pobre chico complacía le toco buscar por todo Nerima, y otros distritos para encontrarlos pero una vez Akane hizo algo que al resto de la familia literalmente hizo darles su comida._

 _Akane tomo un poco de pulpo, calamar, costillas de cerdo, un poco de carne de res y los baño con chocolate como si fuera salsa una ves echo eso puso helado y algo de frutilla, yogurth, mostaza, salsa de tomate, mayonesa,azúcar y sal, y se lo comió toda la familia lo había visto y literalmente labio el plato y se fue todos quedaron admirados, Akane comía como su tuviera unos cuatro o cinco metidos en esa barriga pero aún era temprano para saberlo, cuando se supo del embarazo de Akane, la familia decidió que Ranma, valla a dormir en la cama que Akane._

 _Pobre Ranma, Akane tenia una pésima forma de dormir, y se levantaba en la noche para ir a tomar agua algo que el artista marcial hacía por ella aunque ella quería ir Ranma le indicaba mejor que siga en la cama calientita que el va por el agua._

 _Pobre Nabiki un día se levantó y prefirió hacer que no escuchaba nada, Akane se levanto toda sudada y vio a Ranma durmiendo a su lado le arranco la ropa el pobre no sabía que estaba pasando cuando abrió los ojos se veía Akane encima de el moviéndose el pobre no entendía que estaba pasando, Akane lo vio levantado y simplemente dijo perdóname pero necesito de tu amigo un momento creo que falta hacerle los piecitos o algo, digamos que Ranma no necesito mucho estimulación y le ayudo a formar cualquier parte que le hiciera falta y realmente hicieron mucha bulla como para levantar a Nabiki._

 _Shampoo estaba lejos estaba en chica y estaba regresando a Nerima cuando llego lo primero que se entero es que Akane estaba embrazada y fue directamente donde estaba Akane._

 _-Shampoo- Akane tendo estas emabrazada de esposo._

 _-Akane- Si estoy emabrazada de Ranma algún problema (furiosa), porque no aceptas mi embarazo (triste), quieres pelea (enojada), podemos hacer amigas(tierna), o aun quieres a Ranma para ti (furiosa), pero me caes tan bien podemos ser amigas (triste)._

 _-Shampoo- ya enteder tener un emabrazo difícil. ( se lanza contra Akane esta ultima aun seguía con su crisis emocinal justo en el ultimo instante siente que su puño fue detenido y puesta su mano detrás en su espalda era Ranma)_

 _-Ranma- No molestes a Akane (Ranma tenia sujeta en el hombre a Shampoo mientras sujetaba la mano de Shampoo en su espalda le causaba mucho dolor Shampoo sentía que podía romperle el braso en cualquier momento claro era Ranma era muy fuerte pare ella pero el enojo era mas)_

 _-Shampoo- Ranma suéltame déjame darle una paliza será una paliza donde no correra peligro el bebe te lo prometo (Ranma comenzó a subir poco a poco la tensión sobre el braso de Shampoo)_

 _-Ranma- Shampoo no molestes ahora a Akane sino quieres perder el brazo entendistes._

 _-Shampoo- Enteder poteger al bebe no Akane._

 _-Ranma- Protejo a los dos vete._

 _Shampoo se fue era una pelea perdida sabia que no podría ganarle a Ranma._

 _Ese día termino Akane estaba en casa comiendo palomitas de maíz acompañada de un baso de mostaza que lo utilizaba como refresco._

 _-Nabiki- Ese bebe realmente es hambriento se parece al padre._

 _-Ranma- Si tú lo dices cuñada._

 _-Nabiki- de nada cuñadito._

El hombre tobaba un sorbo cada ves grande realmente estaba perdido en el alcohol una joven de unos 25 años con muy poca ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación se le acercó, indicándole si necesitaba de sus servicios el día de hoy, algo que el hombre movió su cabeza indicando que no, ella dulcemente le dijo que cuando quiera algo rico la busque no mas que esta disponible para una noche de pasión.

Este hombre entro de nuevo en su mundo de ensueño.

 _Akane estaba con un vestido maternal con colores del colegio obiamente era el uniforme para la emabrazadas la pobre tenia ojeras no podía dormir y Ranma estaba igual, solo podía dormir centada y muchas veces tenia que ir a una clínica para que le den oxigeno este emabrazo era muy complejo realmente era complejo los doctores simplemnte le decían a Ranma que tenga fe que era muy difícil el emabrazo de Akane y aran todo lo posible para que todos dos salgan bien, Akane ya le había dicho a Ranma que si le daban escoger entre la vida de ella y la de su hijos escoja sin titubiar la de su hijo, Akane puso una cara de seriedad y lo vehia fuerte el comprendia que si el bebe moria en el parto Akane se iria con el no podía creerlo, Ranma podía perder a los dos, o a Akane, porque si perdia al bebe Akane no podía vivir con ese dolor, y que aria el perder a los dos o a su amada Akane podía decir a los doctores que salven a Akane e intentar engañarla asta que se recupere pero cuadno lo sepa jamas se lo perdonaría, su cabeza decidio hacer caso a Akane y salvar al bebe esperaba por kamisama que jamas le tocara esa difícil decisión, Soun no sabia que hacer estaba la vida de su hija en peligro las hermanas de Akane también lo sabían y daban animo a Akane._

 _Hasta que llego el día tan esperado Akane fue llevada de urgencia al hospital e ingresada Raanma estaba que daba vuelta le habían dicho todos incluso una partera que el embarazo era muy riesgoso y el parto lo era aun peor que solo una clínica podría darle esperanza de vida paraque por lo menos uno salga vivo el Dr. Tofu estaba allí adentro peleando para salvar la vida de la menor de los tendos y al heredero Saotome y después de varias horas Ranma daba vueltas como gato y nadie quería decir algo cuando salio el Dr. Vio a Ranma se hacerco el pobre estaba frio paralizado no sabia que pasaba y dijo, "Los dos estan bien" Ranma estaba contento el Dr. Tofu termino la frase "Es un hermoso varon"._

 _Cuando pudieron ver Akane era un hermoso espectáculo Akane acostada teniendo a su bebe y dándole de lactar era un pequeño varón, estaba comiendo como si alguien quisiera quitarle su comida era un regosijo completo para toda las dos familias Nodoka estaba muy contenta esa noche se quedaría Nodoka con Kasumi cuidando a la joven Ranma quería quedarse pero le dijeron ue esto es asuntod e mujeres y que el esta sobrando, pobres las tres mujeres esa noche no podrían dormir el bebe solo quería comer cada 15 minutos lloraba por todo nadie le parecía bien al llegar Ranma temprano pudo ver a las tres mujeres no habían dormido muy bien el bebe solo quería comer y que le presten atención a el durante el día dormia y comia cada hora, Nodoka solo pudo decir que es idéntico a Ranma y que es un nocturno Akane tuvo la alta tres días después y la casa estaba para una mujer recién paria y tenían un hermosa mesedora cuna para el jovencito._

 _Ranma tenia que pasearlo toda la noche era inquieto realmente era inquito pero estaba encantado._

Recupero la ciencia este hombre borracho en la taberna de mala muerte en eso pidió un poco mas de trago y ensendio un cigarrillo veo que este lugar perdido de Dios sigue siendo el peor lugar de todo japon, mientras tomaba regreso a ese sueño casi ideal.

 _Se veía a un hombre un artista marcial dando clases a unos pupilos se despiden y estos jóvenes salen, el dojo Saotome era conocido en todo Japon habían ganado muchos torneos nacionales e internacionales muchos querían ser estudiantes y ser maestros para abrir su propio Dojo ya que poner que son de la escuela marcial Saotome daba mucho dinero y Ranma cobrara una pequeña parte por cada dojo abierto con su autorización, Ranma se había convertido casi en una estrella línea de Ropa, productos alimenticion, era casi una estrella salía en revista, pero para el nada de eso le intersaba solo quería un dinero para tener bien a su amada familia._

 _Ranma ingresa a la casa y ve a Akane cuidando a dos niños uno de cinco y una niña de tres años y Akane estaba embarazada de su tercer retoño Kasumi estaba casada con el Dr. Tofu y Nabiki vivía en la casa aun no estaba casada y Soun y Genma estaban jugando su típico juego y Nodoka estaba contenta viendo como su hijo estaba muy bien con su amada esposa en el caso de Ryoga se caso con Akarii, Nabiki por su parte estaba soltera y preferia visitar muchas veces a la familia Saotome y Shampo fue derrotada por Mousse y obligada a casarse, después de todo Mousse tomo clases con Ranma para tener el poder de derrotarla._

 _Todo estaba muy bien todo esta excelente guau cuantas cosas podían pasar en tan poco tiempo se decía el joven Saotome, amaba a su familia era todo lo que necesitaba._

El hombre tomaba un sorbo cuando hay mucha felicidad siempre alguien quiere dañarla tomar un poco para si.

 _Ranma se levanta le dilia la cabeza no puede estaba esposado alguien le había esposado estaba seguro de eso pero mas que nada no podai moverse bien alguien le había intoxicado con algo no sabia que podía entender bien tenia leves recuerdos su cabeza literalmente estallaba veia una mujer ensima de el moviéndose con fueza el solo se movia pero no podía mover sus manos estaba atado a una cama, Dios le partia la cabeza para el había pasado unos días o horas o minutos no podía poner bien sus recuerdos afuera escucha gritos una pelea si era una pelea pero no reconocia nada cuando se detuvo todo que había pasado pudo sentirse estaba desnudo que había ocurrido estaba secuestrado, querían torturarlo por alguna vieja deuda, o querían algo de dinero de el si debía ser estorcion._

 _-Akane- Por fin te encuentro Ranma (la joven parecía una mujer de unos 25 años, lo toma y lo carga sobre ella)._

 _-Ranma- Que paso no entiendo nada, no recuerdo._

 _-Akane- No pasa nada ya esta todo bien._

 _Ranma ve a su alrededor no conocía ese lugar pero logro ver a alguien tirado en el piso era Ukyo estaba tirada golpeada y podía jurar Ranma que era sangre._

 _-Ranma- Que paso a Ukyo._

 _-Akane- Nada solo se resvalo nada mas._

 _Akane lleva a Ranma a su casa y le pone en su cuarto el Dr. Tofu suministra medicamento para desintoxicarlo el pobre no quería estar en cama no entendía que pasaba, solo quería estar afuera, Akane suministraba toda el medicamento tal como le había dicho mientras las noticias daban que Ranma había aparecido, y que los secuestradores no había noticias de ellos, aunque no se sabe que deseaban nunca pidieron rescate por el._

 _Al día siguiente Ranma recupera toda su fuerza y su mete se aclaro tanta droga en su sistema había torpesido sus movientos y su mente pero ahora lo recordaba todo._

 _Ukyo lo había citado en su nuevo restaurante que pensaba abrir en unos días, y el fue y comio su típico pan japonés y el le felicito por hacer crecer su negocio aunque el era parte del negocio ya que el le había prestado una fuerte cantidad de dinero a Ukyo para comenzar abrir sucursales, pero en ese momento mientras el habla comenzó a decir que las ballenas son azules porque eran amigas de los elefantes al terminar de decir esto cae desmayado, al abrir los ojos se vio sujetado por esposas y cadenas a una pared y el estaba en una cama, pudo verse que estaba en cansonsillos._

 _-Ranma- Que apsa aquí._

 _-Ukyo- Hasta que despiertas mi amor._

 _-Ranma- que haces Ukyo que broma pesada es esta._

 _-Ukyo- Ninguna Ranma no es ninguna, solo traje a mi esposo aquí a nuestro nido de amor._

 _\- Ranma-Que cosas dices yo estoy casado con Akane._

 _-Ukyo- No me importa, (hacerca un globo donde Ranma y este esplota, AUkyo se tapo con un pañuelo y y este comienza a no tener fuerza) Ese globo tiene tranquilizantes pero también tiene afrodisiacos tu amigo estará firme pero tu Ranma no podras defenderte de mis deseos._

 _Ukyo lo desnuda y literalmente viola a Ranma este no podía hacer nada su mente pudo ver que Ukyo era virgen hasta ese momento o eso creía el no podía distinguir bien porque en su recuerdo veia un elefante rosado con lunares verdes._

 _Ukyo le dijo al oído que el tomo su virginidad que este contento que fue el primer y será el único hombre en su vida._

 _Ranma comenzó a recordar cuantas veces Ukyo lo había violado, justo en ese momento entro Akane._

 _-Akane- Que tienes Ranma porque esa cara,_

 _-Ranma- Ukyo me violo, tuve sexo con Ukyo me siento sucio como pudo hacerme esto, (intento sacarse algo de encima no sabia que hacer estaba casi loco se snetia mal y comenzó a llorar)_

 _-Akane- Tranquilizate Ranma ya todo paso._

 _-Ranma- podras perdonarme algún día no quise engañarte ella me forzó me utilizo me violo._

 _-Akane-Tonto no hay nada que perdonar ella te drogo tu jamas quisites estar con ella. (Ranma lloraba en el hombro de Akane)_

 _-Ranma- Debe pagar por lo que me hizo._

 _-Akane- Ya la golpee tanto que no regresara jamás hacerte daño._

 _-Ranma- Debe estar en la cárcel._

 _-Akane- Ya dejala le di su golpisa además te alimento y te baño el doctor Tofu indico que no tienes daño alguno ni por la drogas ni por nada se aseguro cuidarte bien a su manera, aunque no tiene perdón tal ves la soledad el dolor y tantas cosas le volvieron inestable. Aunque eso si no quiero que tengas mas hacercamientos con ella, y aléjate de ella y el negocio que tenían ambos olvídalo, y el dinero que le distes piérdelo._

 _-Ranma- solo por ti lo are, pero si vuelve hacercarse a mi la lastimare._

El hombre borracho solo musito algo como "aun de la desgracia algo bueno pasa"

 _Tiempo después más o menos unos 4 años llega a la casa de los saotome una mujer con un niño el nombre de la mujer se llama Ukyo, pide pasar Ranma no quiso dejarla pasar fue Akane quien dio el visto bueno._

 _-Ukyo- (se arrrodilla ante Ranma y su mirada en el piso) Ranma perdóname por haber echo todo eso no se que me paso no pensaba claro cometí muchas estupideces._

 _-Ranma- No te preocupes ya lo olvide todo._

 _-Akane- Ah que has venido._

 _-Ranma- Y ese niño._

 _-Ukyo- es mi hijo, es lindo verdad._

 _-Akane- si aunque me recuerda a alguien, como se llama._

 _-Ukyo- por eso lo traje para presentárselos, no debo pero el quería conocerte Ranma, y a la verdad prometi no volver mentir por lo tanto no sabia que hacer._

 _-Ranma- porque me quiere conocer._

 _-Ukyo- Ranma te presento a Ranma Saotome._

 _-Akane- (abrió sus ojos como platos no podía creer) Ese niño no me diras que es hijo de Ranma._

 _-Ranma- es broma verdad._

 _-Ukyo- No es tu hijo, Ranma mira el es tu papa._

 _El niño corrió donde Ranma y lo abraso no podía creer esto ese niño era hijo de Ranma, de la violación salio un niño._

 _-Akane- Y ese niño ya tiene apellido._

 _-Ukyo- No puse padre desconocido._

 _-Ranma- has venido que lo renosca._

 _-Ukyo- No solo quise que el conosca a su padre, el siempre pregunta papa papa, y no se quedecirle._

 _-Akane- Esta bien si es eso lo que querias no hay problema, puedes traerlo cuanto quieras pero cuando el niño pueda moverse solo no quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa Ukyo, y segundo ese niño necesita un padre y me gustaría que Ranma lo renosca como su hijo._

 _-Ukyo- porque lo haces, yo ni siquiera lo eh pedido porque deseas que Ranma lo reconosca._

 _-Akane-Soy madre y no me gustaría que mis hijos anden sin un padre._

 _-Ranma-(no estaba convencido) Si Akane desea eso no creo que deba oponerme._

 _-Ukyo- (estaba contenta vino solo por plata y encontró oro) Ranma tu papa va a reconocerte como su hijo._

El hombre seguía tomando y antes de volver a caer en su sueño solo dijo todo llega a su final

 _Se veia a una mujer peli azul en un hospital estaba ya muy anciana y un hombre a su lado tomando su mano, los doctores dijeron que en cualquier momento su cuerpo colacsara por toda la enfermeades que tiene su cuerpo, el hombre solo decía mi marimacho no te vallas por favor, ella desia mi afeminado tengo que irme en eso tomo sus dos manos y fallecio ese hombre se destroso completamente había muerto había tres hombres y una mujer abrazan al mas anciano de todos diciéndole que ya era hora sufria mucho ya esta en un lugar mejor y fallecio la anciana mujer el estaba destrozado llamarían a la funeraria para hacerle un digno entierro hace un tiempo atrás menos de dos años le toco enterrar a Ukyo fue algo muy triste pero enterrar a Akane fue desastroso para el sus hijos le dolían ver a su padre en ese estado y fue saliendo mas tarde entro a un bar de mala muerte ya había pasado por aquí pero jamás había entrado._

El hombre había recordado toda su vida junto a su amada esposa pero ahora ella había muerto, hace pocas horas en el hospital, sus hijos están grandes y fuertes casados y trabajando ya no tenia nada que hacer que le quedaba solo sus recuerdos tomo un sorbo mas y fue cuando su peli azul de 17 años apareció a su lado mi amado tonto mi pequeño afeminado es hora de irse. En eso el vaso se cae rompiéndose y se para un jovencito de 17 años junto a su joven prometida y caminando a la luz.

 _ **Nota**_

Espero que les halla gustado el fanfic.


End file.
